A Little Too Late
by Skye866
Summary: First Fanic of mine so be nice . basically it's a year after Doomsday and the Doctor has found a way to get back to Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters, duhhhh cause if I did I bet I wouldn't have gotten rid of Rose so quickly. It's also my first fanfic so I know it isn't that good x)

The Tardis was unusually quiet that day, blinking its lights while a few beeps went off in various sectors of the ship to show that it was indeed running. The Doctor sat at the edge of his bed in his room staring at nothing in particular while in thought. Nothing terribly important was going on so the Doctor had sent Martha back to visit with family, leaving him alone in the ship. He was free to do just about anything but it seemed that all he could manage to do that day was think. The Doctor leaned back, his head finally hitting the soft bed and his eyes drifting to the ceiling to stare straight ahead lazily as he had been doing with the wall. One would think that many topics were flowing through his mind if he was in such deep thought but really the only thing on his mind was…well, it wasn't a thing it was someone.

How long had it been now? How long had it been since he had to leave _her_ behind and continue on with his travels? Sure, he had found a new companion to travel with, but no one could ever replace _his_ Rose. He couldn't help but smile as his thoughts drifted to the first time he had heard her recall him as _her_ Doctor. A small chuckle escaped that smile playing about on his lips and he shook his head side to side slowly but only once. She was right, he was _her _Doctor and he would forever be hers but here he was without _his_ Rose by his side and it was unbearable. It wasn't as though he didn't like Martha though. She was pleasant to have around the ship and she had managed to become a rather close friend of his but Rose was the first one he had really truly loved. Many a night he laid awake in bed just thinking about how things could be so much different if he hadn't lost Rose in the first place. If only she was here…he could see her smile, hear her melodic voice throughout the Tardis, and even feel the warmth of her touch again such as her hand on his arm. The Doctor gave a sigh and closed his eyes so he seemed a bit sane than when he was just staring into space. What he wouldn't give for...

His thoughts were interrupted as the Tardis let off a few shrill notes to tell him it had found something worth checking on. The Doctor sat back up, getting up off of his bed and walking rather quickly into the main control room to see what the ship had picked up on in hopes that it was something worth getting up for. He examined a few screens and soon a broad grin was on his face, "Looks like the ship could read my mind after all…"

"_I…I love you."_

"_Quite right too. And I suppose…with one last chance to say it…Rose Tyler…"_

A rather beautiful looking blond sat in a chair, staring at herself in the vanity mirror while lost deeply in thought about that which happened a year and a half ago. She blinked and seemed to come out of her trance. Had it really been only a year and a half since Rose Tyler parted ways with the Doctor? It felt like it had been more than that. Rose had gone along with daily life shortly after returning: taking a job, getting back together with Mickey and here she was, actually getting married to him. The wedding was only an hour away. Rose knew that Mickey was her only choice now, he knew what she had gone through with the Doctor and he actually seemed to be sympathetic towards the whole scenario. In fact, out of all the choices Rose had to make after her life with the Doctor, she knew that marrying Mickey was the right thing to do.

Rose Tyler was not accustomed to seeing herself looking so "dolled" up. Her straight blond hair hung in soft curly tendrils with a rather fancy looking bun in the back to top it all off. A simple white dress clung to her rather curvy figure and a traditional wedding veil was placed on her head. Last minute preparations were taking place and people were seen running this way and that as they hurried to get something. Someone ran past Rose but soon stopped and turned back to see her, it was Jackie.

"Rose you look so beautiful!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked her over, "I didn't think I'd get to see you married but here you are and it's only an hour away. Oh I'm sure Mickey will thing you are beautiful too…" And just like that, without waiting for a reply at all, Jackie hurried along to do doubt rearrange something.

Rose looked across at herself in the mirror again and frowned. How could she be unhappy on her wedding day? She loved Mickey, really she did and he was the one she wanted to be with out of all the guys in this world. Yet, here she was with a frown and looking crestfallen in the mirror. Perhaps it was just her version of the wedding jitters, that had to be it so Rose gave a soft sigh and listened to the hustle and bustle around her.

The doctor had stepped out of the Tardis and looked around at his surroundings a bit confused, "This really doesn't look like anywhere near her house you know…" he mumbled a bit under his breath as he walked along the street. He was aware of where he was but he had expected the ship to land a tad bit nearer to Rose's house. Instead, he was walking along the small town street and approaching a small church where bells were ringing. Something must have been going on, considering there were a bunch of cars in the parking lot to the right of the church. The Doctor stopped and his eyes glanced over to the church's announcement board and was taken by surprise by what he saw: _Come join us this Saturday for the joining of Rose and Mickey _………. _A joyous occasion indeed!_

A frown graced itself along the Doctor's lips as he read the sign a few times over. He had come here looking for Rose and it looked like he had found her but here she was getting married. The Doctor was tempted to take his leave just then, leaving her to get on with her life but his thoughts were conflicting with his choice.

"_It certainly seems as if she has moved on with her life so maybe I should just leave. But what if there was still the small dismal chance that she would go back with you? Mickey may love her but I'm the one that NEEDS her. I've been losing sleep over her and here I am actually debating going back without her? I think not!"_

So there he was, walking up to the door of the church where he was greeted by someone who he didn't quite know.

"Well I do hate to be troublesome to you Ma'am but could you perhaps direct me as to where I would find a Miss Rose Tyler?"

Rose was busy checking her hair for the umpteenth time that day when a member of the church rushed in looking a bit worried, "I'm sorry to have to bother you Miss on your wedding day no doubt but there is a young man here who insists that he speaks to you at once because time depends on it," she said hurriedly and looked over at the preoccupied Rose for an answer.

"You're right, it is my wedding day and even if it were the most dire pressing problem in the world I don't think it could be any more important than today," she said with a curt nod of her head and continued fiddling about with strands of her hair.

"Wow…You know, it's rather impolite to blow off an old friend just like that. I expected more from you Rose Tyler," came a familiar voice which made Rose drop the hairbrush in her hand and gasp in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or any of its characters...duhhh! Well...there is always the future .> coughs

Notes: Well people wanted an update cause apparently I left it on a cliffhanger grins so yeah...I'm gonna add more too bwahaha but this is like..part dos!

Rose was still messing with her hair, convinced that it didn't look right and she had to fix it when she heard that one voice. She had been dying to hear that voice for the past months and had actually given up on ever hearing his voice again so it wasn't surprising that she was speechless after hearing the Doctor. She had at least managed to give a gasp of surprise before dropping her hair brush and sitting there silently.

The speechless Rose stayed facing the mirror she was at for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. She had been waiting for him to return, right? But did it really have to be on her wedding day of all times? Leave it to the Doctor to pick the most inconvenient time of all. Rose cleared her throat before turning around to look upon the man she had been waiting for months to return back to her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked upon him. He hadn't changed one bit, his hair maybe was an inch taller but it still was tasseled about messily on his head. He wore that same silly pinstripe suit as well which brought a smile to Rose's lips despite her shock.

"Is it….really you?" she stammered while taking a step forward. Unfortunately for her, the shoes she was wearing with her wedding dress caused her to slip. The Doctor was there to catch her though and once again she was in his arms, even if it was due to her clumsiness. Oh how she had longed to be in his arms again and here she was. Rose took a small breath and regained her balance. She didn't leave his embrace though and soon her arms were gently around his neck as she hugged him back.

"I didn't think you would come back. I really didn't think you could…but…but you're here. You're really here," she breathed out in a whisper, "I can't believe it, it's really you." Tears had begun to form in her eyes and she found herself crying from her happiness. He was back! Of course he was back, he was _her_ Doctor.

The Doctor stood in the doorway admiring the girl he would cross universes for, though at the moment her back was towards him. He was already smiling as if it was uncontrollable and waited for her to say something. Minutes seemed to past by and the Doctor was just about to say something to break this weird silence when she turned around.

She was as beautiful as when he last saw her and now he was the breathless one. He vaguely was paying attention as she said something but soon she had tripped and he rushed forward, catching her in his arms out of harms way.

"Well aren't you graceful, probably tripped over your own feet if you ask me," he said chuckling softly. It had been a while since he had been that close to her and he had to resist just picking her up and taking her back to the Tardis with him. He helped her to her feet so she was once more standing and smiled. He gazed at her, noting how the wedding dress she wore wasn't something that the Rose he knew would wear. He hadn't really imagined her in a wedding gown before anyway but this wasn't how he pictured it, especially the part about her marrying Mickey the idiot...

"Well Rose, I'm sure you weren't expecting me here on today of all days were you?" he asked after she had managed to stand on her own, "Thought I must say I wasn't planning on getting here on your wedding day either. Anyway I'm afraid you can't marry him. Not that I have anything against Mickey, don't get me wrong but I don't think he's really suited for you. You need someone that has seen the world and many more places." It was easy to see where the Doctor was getting at but it was as if he were also avoiding saying something, like if he did then everything wouldn't go right.

Rose had felt rather clumsy after falling but at least she got to feel his embrace, even if it was a helping one. She wasn't quite sure about what he was saying though and listening to him go on about how she couldn't get married was a bit confusing all on its own.

"Wait…so you're telling me that I can't marry Mickey because I should be with someone else?" she asked while her voice hinted at anger. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been gone for a year that Rose didn't realize that he had been basically saying that he wanted to be that guy for her but she let the anger of him telling her what she should do get to her, "Now you listen here, after you left I was devastated and the only one who really knew what I had been through besides mum here was Mickey. He knew about all the adventures we had…well, most of them. I've told him about the countless aliens there were and…." It was as if she would go on and on and the Doctor had to find a way to quiet her and get her back at the same time so he knew what had to be done. The Doctor cupped his hands along her cheeks, staring into her eyes and ,despite the fact that she was talking, kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer: Yadda yadda yadda P Don't own Doctor Who though it be awesome to and the characters and such aren't mine but they are the BBC's**

The Doctor had just kissed Rose, leaving no more time for her to talk. There was such ferocity and longing in the kiss, that year of being apart having got to them and the reality that here they were together again really playing a part. Rose had parted the kiss as she took a small breath. She was left momentarily speechless, biting down on her lower lip and looking over at him. All was quiet between them for now, the doctor looking over at her as she stared back.

Thankfully enough, Mickey decided to walk in at that moment and break the silence with a slight groan of annoyance. Both turned suddenly to look at him, the doctor looking annoyed as well but Rose looking surprised and rather worried.

"Mickey! You know what people say….bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…" Rose was the first one to speak though she mostly mumbled her words. Mickey had been looking between the two uneasily.

"Rose…I think maybe you should step away from him," what Mickey said surprised Rose and she looked over at him questioningly. As if knowing she would ask why Mickey continued on, "Wasn't it the Doctor that said he couldn't get back here without destroying two universes? Well just think about it, it's basically impossible for your doctor to be here then or else this universe would be gone. What if this doctor was from this world and not the parallel one where we came from?" Mickey nodded his head as if agreeing with himself, what he said did seem to make sense.

The Doctor however was just looking a bit flabbergasted, "Well that is a rather large possibility you know there Mickey but I can truthfully say that I am one hundred percent the doctor you two knew. I can recall all of the trips we have gone on and can recite word from word the very last conversation Rose and I have had," the Doctor looked over at Mickey with an all knowing type of look, also known as a smirk…

"All right, all right, I believe you," Mickey said with a wave of his hand at the doctor, "I just didn't suspect that you would find a way back here. I mean, it has been a year since that day you left and you pick today of all days to come back. If you haven't noticed, it's my wedding day and I shall be marrying Rose." It was Mickey's turn to smirk now, almost looking a tad bit cocky as well. It was if he knew that just saying that would bother the Doctor. Clearly it did because the Doctor scowled after hearing him and shook his head.

"I didn't purposely choose this date and time just so you know. I can't help it if my ship decides to land somewhere without me knowing…." The Doctor trailed off with a sort of hum, "And who says the marriage is today? Well all of you say so of course but I have come here for one purpose and one purpose only."

The Doctor turned to Rose, a seriously intent look in his eyes. He stepped forward and took her hands with his. All while taking her hands not once did he break eye contact. The Doctor gripped her hands tightly, never wanting to let go of them again, "Rose…." He trailed off while looking her in the eyes, "Rose, I came back because…because…" It was as if the Doctor was tongue-tied, "Rose Tyler I..I love you and I've come to bring you back to the Tardis with me. I know we've been through some rough times and there was that whole year separation thing but it was all part of the plan so to say. I got you back and I never want you to leave my side again. Rose Tyler, will you come back with me to my ship and explore the endless reaches of space with me once more?"

**_Bwahahah don't you just hate endings like that? Sorry it took so long to post this and here I am leaving it on another cliff...but I do this for a reason. I want you the readers to tell me what you think Rose will say to his question!! So yeah...I'll post the next one in a day or two so people have a chance to comment their opinions. Thanks to all those that have commented too!!! It really means alot 3_**


End file.
